the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Hacks / House of Stings
House of Hacks / House of Stings are the 37th and 38th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 97th and 98th overall. They premiered on February 2, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Mara is tasked with investigating Vera; Patricia wears the fake amulet and is blinded in the tunnels; Victor is stung by the spiderweb; Mara learns that Jasper got Vera her job. Summary House of Hacks Victor concludes his room searches, but has no knowledge that Alfie and Jerome have a goose in their room. Jerome steals the pet laxatives as Alfie distracts Victor and Vera. Patricia runs in and Victor intends to punish her for leaving, but Vera lets her off the hook. Patricia doesn't tell the others that she lost her amulet. Fabian asks Amber for advice on how to deal with Joy. She tells him the humane thing to do is to ignore Joy. Patricia cannot find her amulet and Mara offers to help, but is interrupted by Vera who tells Mara that Mrs. Andrews is looking for her. Amber tries to tutor Fabian in how to ignore someone. Fabian struggles when Amber pretends to act like Joy so she tells him to just ignore her. Fabian manages to keep quiet as Amber says things she knows will annoy Fabian. Mrs. Andrews asks Mara to investigate Vera under the ruse that it is a piece for the website. Mara agrees, but Mrs. Andrews tells her that Vera cannot know about it. Fabian ignores Joy successfully until she gets her hand caught in a laundry rack. Fabian saves the day, but Amber is unhappy with him for caving. Mara checks on Jerome and the goose and they find that the goose has relieved itself of the gem. Patricia goes in to Nina and Amber's room and takes the spare amulet from the doll house. With Victor gone for the night, the Sibunas go into the basement and into the tunnels. Victor arrives home just as they sneak down to the cellar. Mara and Jerome are washing the gem in the girls' bathroom and Mara goes to put soap on it, causing Jerome to drop it down the drain. In the tunnels, Patricia is the last one to be scanned with the light, but it doesn't stop at her amulet. The others take a blinded Patricia back into the study. Patricia admits that she lost her amulet and that the one she had was the one from the dollhouse. Patricia tells the others to go on without her. As she sits in the study, Victor enters the basement and opens the antechamber door. House of Stings Patricia enters the tunnels so she can warn the others and Victor enters the tunnels using the real spare amulet. Patricia nearly walks into the chasm, but finds the beam and crawls across. Fabian and Alfie crawl through the webs to two of the hooks with Nina and Amber's guidance. Patricia comes up behind them and tells them that someone is coming. Fabian and Alfie hurry back. Victor crosses the chasm and finds the room with the web. He touches one of the silver threads and it stings him. He exits the tunnels and the Sibunas exit the small vent tunnel where they had hidden. Mara gets tools to take off the pipe of the sink. In the library, Trudy asks Jasper why he chose her and not Vera as the assistant curator. He says she was the most qualified for the job and that he wanted her there. Mara and Jerome continue to try to get the gem out of the sink. Jerome gets sprayed in the face with dirty water just before Vera walks in. She offers to get the pipe off when Jerome says he dropped something down the sink. Mara goes to interview Mr. Sweet and Jerome waits for Vera to pull the pipe off. The Sibunas decide they need three things to hang on the hooks and some sort of giant spider. They don't have any idea who was following them in the tunnels, though. They hear footsteps outside the door and find Jerome waiting there. He makes up a story so he won't have to mention the gem. Fabian wonders if it was Jerome in the tunnels, but Nina says she's not sure. She knows he's hiding something, though. Mara asks Mr. Sweet about Vera. He says she was the only applicant. Mara thinks it's strange that she was the only applicant due to the fact that they advertised the position. Mr. Sweet replies that it wouldn't have mattered anyway; she had a glowing recommendation from Jasper. Mara decides she needs to interview Jasper. Vera gets the pipe off and takes the gem, telling Jerome it's gone. Vera walks away with the gem, saying, "how very collectible." Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish Goofs *The amount of time it takes Patricia to reach the other Sibunas and warn them that someone is in the tunnels is unrealistic. The secret door was opening while she was still sitting in the antechamber, she walked slowly through the tunnels, and crawled over the bridge. She also made it to the web room told the others and they got out of the webbing and made it back to hid in the smaller tunnel all before Victor even reached the chasm. * Patricia was wearing the fake spare amulet and she had already been blinded, so she would of not been able to get past the scanning light at the first part of the tunnel and get past the chasm. However, since they walked over the chasm many times, it's possible she memorized how to cross it properly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis